The Heat of Passion
by THEBLACKJACK94
Summary: A girl and her flareon have a nice, little romp. Yuri FHuman/FPokemon Request from Jamin P. Rose


This one-shot is a request-fic by Jamin P. Rose. And since I would TOTALLY screw a Flareon, I had no trouble writing this one. This one definitely was fun to write. I don't own Flareon, or Pokemon or anything. The OC Willow belongs to Jamin P. Rose.

The Heat of Passion

"Use flamethrower, Jamin!" Willow said to her Flareon. Jamin unleashed a torrent of blue flames from her mouth toward the enemy Ampharos that Willow's childhood friend Jack was using in the battle. The flames scored a direct hit, scorching the electric type. It cried out and flew into a rather large rock. "Come on, Ampharos! Get up! Use Volt-Tackle!" The Ampharos charged up an intense amount of electricity and charged for Jamin, crying out in it's anger and frustration. Jamin quickly dodged the Ampharos.

"Fire Blast!" Willow quickly said, applying the skill of her lightning-fast wit and skill. Jamin unleashed an enormous, intimidating blast of fire that clearly knocked the Ampharos out cold. Willow put up a fist in the air and let out a, "Hell, yeah, Jamin!" She walked over to Jack who had withdrawn his Ampharos.

"It's alright, girl. You did your best." He said.

"I believe you owe me ten bucks." She said. Jack chuckled.

"Heh…here's the thing. I was pretty sure I was gonna win, so I only have my card." Jack responded, flashing his credit card. "How about I buy you lunch instead?" Willow laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go to Johnson's." Willow said, referencing the diner that her and Jack had eaten at for years. "Come on, Jamin." They headed for the diner.

"Sooo…you never told me how you even met Jamin." Jack said, sitting in the booth at the diner.

"Oh, come on, I've told you this before, and you know it. Stop screwing with me." Willow said, half chuckling.

"No, no. That was Pikachu. Remember? You never told me about Jamin." He retorted.

"Oh, shit, you're right. Wow. I can't believe that I never told you. Okay…so it was a damp Sunday…"

*Willow's story*

Willow had left her house to go to the grocery store on a cold, damp Sunday morning at the request of her mother. She was 16 at the time and she was unsure of the current environment due to the fact that they just moved in to their house and were getting situated. She had met a cute boy named Jack the day before and a cute girl named Katrina a few days prior. Willow was bisexual, but preferred to keep this information to herself and any female lovers she had in the past. (Which she had before.) "Damn, I hate this weather. Why did we have to leave Florida?" She said, as if expecting some ambiguous, disembodied voice to answer her. But talking to herself made her feel better when she was nervous or scared. She would assure herself that everything was alright, that everything was fine, and she would make it out okay. This was until she heard something moving in the bushes. Every time she walked down this path, she heard something following her. She slowly turned around and saw nothing. She continued to walk and quickly turned around and saw nothing. She continued walking some more. She heard, suddenly, the pitter-patter of little feet…or was it paws? Willow twisted as fast as she could and caught a glimpse of brown fur dashing into the bushes. She could tell by the stature of the glimpse of the little creature that it was a small pokemon, most likely a Pidgey or a Sentret. She got down to one knee and whistled quickly.

"Hey…little pokemon? Come on out." Willow said in the most soothing style of her voice possible. A little eye and long brown ear popped out from the bushes. "Yeah, that's right…I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on." The little creature inched out little by little, and eventually Willow was gazing upon a beautiful little Eevee. Willow cooed soothingly at the little furry pokemon.

"Yes…come here…come on…" Willow said. Eventually the Eevee got within finger's distance. When Willow tried to pet the little thing, it squeaked in surprise and dashed back a few steps.

"Fine…" Willow said. "See ya." She stood and started to walk the other way and eventually heard that little pitter-patter of paws on the ground behind her again and a little plaintive whine.

"Okay, look, if you wanna stick with me, you have to get in this Pokeball, okay?" She said to the little pokemon. It came forward a few steps. It nodded and nuzzled Willow's leg. She picked up the Eevee. It licked the side of her face.

"I'll call you…Jamin." Willow said to the adorable furry creature. It exclaimed happily and nuzzled her cheek.

*End of Willow's story*

"Huh…so Jamin just followed you day after day until you finally found her, huh? Cool." Jack said, before taking a bite of his hamburger. Willow took a sip of her coke and chuckled.

"Heheh…yeah. She was pretty skittish until I taught her to be brave in those kinds of situations…" She said, stroking Jamin's back. Jamin was sittin next to Willow in the booth. Jamin sighed contentedly and laid her head down on Willow's lap.

"And that was…" Jack asked.

"Two years ago." Willow finished for him.

"Where did you get the fire stone to get her to evolve into a Flareon?" He asked her.

"I was exploring a local creek with her when I saw something shining embedded in the ground. I went and took it out and it was a Fire stone. Of course I had no Idea what exactly it was, so I went and got it appraised at the local flea market by this old guy I knew. Jamin, at that point was following me everywhere, so she was there too. He told me exactly what it was and told me that if I expose it to Jamin, she would evolve into a Flareon. So I did and Jamin evolved into a Flareon before my eyes. It was a great day for us both."

"That sounds awesome, Willow." He said. They finished their food and Jack let out a large belch. Everyone in the diner stared at him weirdly. He blushed and quickly covered his mouth. The truth is he had a crush on Willow and was legitimately embarrassed to have belched so loudly in front of her. Willow busted out laughing and doubled over in her seat. She struggled to catch her breath and started up once more, laughing so hard she thought her sides would burst. She finally stopped and she still had the giggles. "Oh, boy, that's funny." She said. Come on, let's go. She stood up and dumped the paper wrapping for her burger and fries into the garbage can and Jack followed suit. They went and got into Jack's car. As he was driving them home, he kept flashing looks in Willow's direction. Her B-Cup breasts, which were, according to most male's standards were a little on the small side, but just right for him. Her wide hips and slender legs, virtually free of any fat. Her adorable pony tail hanging off the back of her head.

"WATCH OUT!" Willow screamed. Jack quickly turned his attention from Willow to the road and barely missed splattering a wandering Buneary all over the road. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know!" Jack retorted in his defense. "It came out of nowhere!"

"That's a lie. It was on the road three seconds before you nearly killed it." Willow said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…" Jack said. "Nothing at all…guess I'm just a little tired." He had a look of uncertainty on his face. He pulled the car up to Willow's house. "Well, thanks for the ride…" Willow said and began to get out. Jack put his hand on hers.

"Wait…" He said and pulled her back in the car. He took her face in his hand and pulled her in to a kiss. Willow, while initially surprised, melted into the kiss and began to kiss back. Jamin, who was sitting in the back seat noticed this and gasped silently. She had also fallen in love with Willow not long after they met. Jamin felt like crying…but knew this was what was to be and accepted it. Pokemon are not supposed to have relationships with humans. She knew this. So she kept to herself. Jack disconnected from the kiss.

"Okay…" Willow said with a smile. "Bye."

"Bye." Jack said quietly, smiling. Willow exited the car and opened the door for Jamin, who rushed to the door and sat there, solemnly. Willow noticed this. She looked back at Jack and smiled and waved. She walked back to the house and fed Jamin some poke chow topped with a poffin, Jamin's favorite. Jamin slowly ate this and didn't show any gratitude at all. This was weird for Jamin. Willow had not witnessed this kind of behavior before. She went to the couch and turned on the TV. She switched it to her favorite show, The Walking Dead and called Jamin.

"Jamin! Come on! The Walking Dead is on!" Jamin slowly walked into the living room and jumped up onto the couch with Willow. "Hey, are you alright?" Jamin nodded and layed on the couch next to Willow, which was strange, considering that she had always laid on Willow's lap during TV time. Willow paused the show and stood up, facing Jamin on the couch.

"Hey." She said to her pokemon. Jamin didn't move. "Hey, look at me." She said, a little more sternly. Jamin looked up at her slowly. "What's your deal? You've been stand offish all night. Did I do something to offend you or something?" Jamin stood up on all four legs suddenly. She nodded and stood there, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Well, Jamin, sweetie what is it? What did I do?" She asked. Jamin shook her head slowly, knowing Willow would never understand, even if she could explain how she really felt. Willow sat down and took Jamin in her arms. "You can tell me anything." Willow said, looking into Jamin's eyes. Jamin's lips quivered. She knew there was only one way to tell Willow how she felt. Jamin quickly shot herself forward, planting her lips on Willow's. Willow was utterly shocked, so shocked in fact, that she didn't try to back out of it. She actually felt comfortable kissing Jamin, unlike the slightly pleasant awkwardness she felt while kissing Jack. Jamin's front legs, which were supporting her while she was kissing Willow began to tremble in fear. Fear that when Willow realized what she was doing, she would be disgusted, frightened. But, instead, Jamin felt two very familiar hands reach up and wrap around her and pull her closer. Willow was kissing her back. Jamin dissertated from the kiss, a tear was going down the side of her face.

"Was it my kiss with Jack?" Willow asked. Jamin nodded slowly. "Yeah…I figured that when you kissed me." Jamin blushed and turned away from Willow.

"What is it?" Willow asked. Jamin looked back at her, a sad look in her eye. Willow could hear what she was trying to say.

'A relationship between a pokemon and it's human is forbidden, you know that.'

"I don't care, Jamin." Willow said and turned her Flareon around to face her. "I love you too." Willow smashed her lips onto Jamin's again, kissing her pokemon more reverently. Willow put her tongue into Jamin's hot mouth, rubbing it against her pokemon's tongue. Jamin got further up on Willow until she went down onto her back. They continued to kiss on the couch and caress each other. Jamin disconnected from the kiss and bit lightly on Willow's neck. Willow gasped and moaned.

"Ohhh yeah…" She said. On instinct, Willow moved her knee up and it grinded against Jamin's core. Jamin squeaked, aroused now and stimulated. Willow got a saucy look on her face.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" She asked. Jamin started to grind her sex against Willow's knee, a look of bliss on her face. "I'll take that as a yes." Willow kissed Jamin again and pulled herself up.

"Jamin, do you masturbate?" The Flareon blushed and nodded. "What do you use?" Jamin held up a paw. "Oh, that sucks. Here, come on, I got something I just know you'll love." She led Jamin to her bedroom and opened the cabinet on her nightstand and pulled out a seven inch, purple vibrator.

"Get on the bed and lay down. This'll be great." Willow said. Jamin got up and layed down on her back. Willow turned on the sex toy and it started to vibrate.

"Now spread your legs." She told her pokemon. Jamin did as she was told and Willow pushed the side of the dildo against Jamin's sex. Jamin moaned loudly and threw her head back. She started to pant. Willow stood off of the bed and took her shirt, bra, pants and panties off and got on her knees. She continued to stroke the vibrator against Jamin's pussy. Jamin moaned loudly and climaxed all over the vibrator. "You're pretty fast." Willow spread her legs.

"Come here and pleasure me, baby." Willow said to her. Jamin came forward and buried her maw against Willow's shaven pussy. Willow cried out as Jamin shoved her tongue into Willow over and over again. Willow began humping against Jamin's face as she felt wave after wave of pleasure come from Jamin's oral stimulation. Jamin suckled on her clit and twirled it around with her tongue. Willow nearly screamed. She began to massage her own breasts in time with Jamin's licking. Finally, with a loud cry, Willow climaxed on Jamin's muzzle, covering her face with Ejaculate. Jamin leaned back and smiled at Willow. Willow pushed Jamin onto her back again and immediately took Jamin's pussy into her mouth. Jamin squeaked in surprise and pleasure and moaned contentedly. Willow took long lick after long lick of Jamin's wet pussy and sucked on it on occasion just to keep it raring to go. Willow stuck her tongue inside Jamin and she squealed in delight. Jamin was panting heavily, feeling an inferno of pleasure inside her pussy. Willow took her mouth off Jamin's pussy. For a split second, Jamin was disappointed, but moments later, this was replaced by erotic pleasure and excitement. Willow had lined her pussy up with Jamin's and had started to grind them together. With every one of Willow's thrusts, Jamin let out an adorable little yip. Willow panted with arousal, mouth hanging open. Jamin's pussy began to heat up drastically, getting very hot and increasing the sensation for the both of them to enjoy.

"Oh, shit…Aaaahhh…" Willow said in her ecstasy, leaning her head back, continuing to thrust. Jamin moaned louder than she ever had before.

"Getting close here…ooohhh shhiiittt…." Willow said, leaning over Jamin. Jamin leaned up and took one of Willow's nipples into her mouth and suckled hard on it. Willow screamed.

"OH, FUCK YES! FUCK YES! AAAHHH!" She screamed as she came on Jamin's groin, Jamin came not too long after. They separated and got into a 69 position and began licking their own juices off the other's pussy. After a few minutes of this, they laid down together in the bed. Jamin kissed Willow on the lips and Willow returned the kiss in earnest, turning it into a heavy French.

"I'm not really that much into Jack, anyway." Willow mused. Jamin smiled and snuggled up to Willow. They fell asleep together.

OOOOOKKKKAAAAAYYY. That's the end of that one. Remember, if you like a story-driven pokemon smut story be sure to check out my story The Gathering. Please read and review. And if you have a request for me to write, just PM me. Remember, no yaoi, shitting, pissing, hardcore BDSM (leather masks, pegging) or hardcore rape. PEACE!


End file.
